fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
James Coleman
|-|Racer= |-|Pilot= |-|Midnight Rider= Racer Theme Midnight Rider Theme Summary James Coleman is a professional racing driver and experienced pilot. He is a world champion in almost every Motorsport known to man, but after a freak accident that made him insane, he was unfit to compete in any sports and was honourably discharged from the U.S Air-Force. He now spends his time competing in illegal street races, and operates as a criminal for hire, which fuels his addiction as an adrenaline junkie. It's unknown if the Midnight Rider is still the same man under that helmet, all that's known is that once he targets you, you won't be able to out run him. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, Varies from 9-C to 7-B | Unknown Name: James Coleman, "The Driver", Gearhead | Midnight Rider Origin: Operation Endgame Gender: Male Age: 32 Classification: Pilot, Driver, Mechanic, Criminal | Ferryman Powers and Abilities: Vehicular Mastery, Explosion Manipulation, Flight (With various vehicles), Fire Manipulation (Some vehicles have flamethrowers attached), Speed Amplification (With Nitrous Oxide), The Tank can provide an extreme resistance to radiation as it can withstand nuclear radiation, Blessed (Can never be "caught" and can never lose races), Electricity Manipulation | Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls of the dammed to increase speed), Holy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 4 and 8) (Exists as long as there is death), Intangibility (Exists as a phantom and can't be touched conventionally), Statistics Amplification,Conceptual Manipulation (Inherited the power of Death from Death Eternal) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Is a well trained soldier and Motorsport athlete), Varies from Street level to City level depending on what he's driving/piloting (Can weaponize civilian vehicles with weaponry, has access to military vehicles such as Jets, Helicopters, and Tanks. Can also acquire bombs that can wipe out larger cities) | Unknown (Doesn't use conventional methods to kill) Speed: Athlete level with high end Superhuman reactions (His skill and training over the years has given him superhuman like reactions). Vehicle speeds vary from Subsonic to Supersonic depending on the vehicle. | Subsonic+ (Can travel upwards of 500 mph where on land), At least High Hypersonic+ (In atmosphere flight speed, recorded as faster than Voyager 1 although, it's true capabilities has never been recorded), Infinite (Travels at the "speed of death" and appears instantly to collect the souls of good people who have died, can absorb and burn up evil spirits to achieve infinite speed) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class, at least Wall Class with vehicles | Unknown Durability: Athlete level, Wall level with most vehicles. Building level with custom Tanks | Unknown (Its immortality and intangibility makes it hard to kill) Stamina: Peak Human endurance (Driven for extreme periods of time, without the need for any rest) | Tireless Custom Tank.jpg|Coleman's Model-1 Tank Custom Helicopter.jpg|Coleman's Apache Hawk Custom Jet.jpg|Coleman's Raptor Interceptor Custom Mustang.jpg|Coleman's Custom Mustang Coleman's SUV.jpg|Coleman's Custom SUV Coleman's MP4.jpg|Coleman's Custom McLaren MP4 Holy_Fire_Mustang.jpg|The Midnight Rider's Ferry for the Damned Range: Varies on the vehicle/weaponry Standard Equipment: *'Various Customised Vehicles:' Machine Guns, Oil Slicks, Caltrop Dispenser/Spike Strip, Bullet Proof Tires and Windows, Napalm Ejector, EMP Cannon, Artillery Cannon *'Experimental Military Vehicles:' **'Helicopter:' Sabor Machine Guns, Missiles, Radar Stealth, Point Defence. **'Tank': Plasma Cannon, Total-Seal Cockpit, Photon Rounds, Missiles, Artillery Cannon, Point Defence. **'Jet:' Missiles, Photon Rounds, Point Defence, Radar Stealth, Nukes. *'The Ferry for the Damned' Intelligence: Genius mechanic and Driver/Pilot. Can drive/pilot vehicles and push them to incredible limits. Is able to quickly pick up and master techniques with superhuman like kinesthetic abilities. Well minded in Biology, Chemistry and more notably Physics and Engineering. Weaknesses: Is crazy enough to pull of daredevil like stunts, although he's skilled to know when the situation is right or not. Isn't well trained in H2H combat or with firearms. | If the Rider has targeted the opponent, they will have a dream of the Rider. Feats: *Is world champion, and in some cases, multiple world champion in various motorsports *Formerly a Major in the U.S Air-Force Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Holy Fire:' Evil beings are completely blinded by the fires of the Rider. Stronger entities are more resilient but can still be affected if they stare too long. *'Soul Collecting:' The Rider collects the souls of the innocent and ferries them to the afterlife. Souls of the guilty are burned and tortured until they are destroyed and used to increase the Riders speed. Note: I do not take any credit used for any images used, all credit goes to the respective designer/s Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Operation Endgame Category:Mercenaries Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Insane Characters Category:Criminals Category:Geniuses Category:Athletes Category:Soldiers Category:Explosion Users Category:Holy Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier